SniperX: A Try For New Beginings
by BerserkerRageX-Girl
Summary: Chaper 10 Posted*Who is Sniper-X? A 17 year old girl who knows too much, has seen too much death, too many lost lives. Now she takes lives. Eventually runs into Logan who tries to help her out and set things straight in her life.Please R
1. Chapter 1: Zoe Gibson

Disclaimer-The characters in this story are fiction, and some are of my own creations. Any likenesses between them and real people, etc., are purely coincidental. I do not however, own Logan, or any of the other X-Men...unfortunately.   
  
  
  
Sniper-X: Chapter 1-Zoe Gibson  
  
  
Sniper, narc, mercenary, assassin, spy, freelance bounty hunter. She had been called by many names, none of which were her own. In mostly truth, she wasn't even sure of her real name anymore. She had switched identities so many times, she had no idea who she truly was.  
  
As her target came into view, she held her breath and steadily squeezed on the trigger. Boom, thud, it was over within seconds. She was Sniper-X, or just SX, which she sometimes called herself. The target was down, she had made her kill.  
  
Sniper-X was a child. A child that was forced to grow up much too fast in effect from a horrendous incident in the past. She was a mere girl of 17, one that knew enough grief and pain to last a lifetime. Self-trained to wield a gun, SX could have you dead in the sights of her sniper rifle in half a heartbeat.  
  
She began taking apart her rifle, rolling around the tough piece of beef jerky in her mouth as she did so. It was sort of a ritual actually. While on a hit or any other mission, SX would usually carry a bag of jerky in a pouch of her ammunition belt. She'd take out a small piece and stick it her mouth, without chewing, as she steadied for the shot. Maybe it was in a way, taking the taste of the kill away. Perhaps she used this as a tactic to forget about what she was doing, forget about taking another life, so as not to feel the taste of guilt in her mouth, that awkward, bitter taste that nipped at the tip of your tongue and stayed on your breath. Maybe, in some way, she did it to make herself feel more human. Or maybe...she just liked beef jerky.  
  
After carefully packing the weapon, Sniper-X grabbed her gear, which was mainly an old backback in which she hid her gadgets, and began exiting her post. It was time to move on, maybe for another kill, maybe get a real job somewhere (which was highly unlikely), maybe she'd just walk out into the street and get hit by a car. Boom, thud, it would all be over for her this time. No more sleasy bars and cheap hotels to spend the night, no more mob hits, no more drug dealers, no more stakeouts, no more life.  
  
---------------  
  
SX walked into the hotel, up to the main desk. She kept her head low, letting her short, dark, jagged bangs fall over her eyes. At the desk sat a middle-aged man with a shaggy greyish-black beard and greasy, slicked back hair.  
  
"What can ah do for yah?" His voice was choked up and hollow, with a deep southern drawl.  
  
SX expected as much, since she was in Mississippi, the accent that is. She looked up, into the man's eyes, her hair falling away from her face. Her eyes were harsh, grey, and cold. If you had to tell just from her eyes, you would think she was much older than seventeen. "I'm gonna need a room."   
  
The man at the desk looked at her curiously, seemingly trying to study her face. "And ah'm gonna need some ID."  
  
Sniper-X suspected as much, but she was prepared. Sighing, as if she was a 30 year old who got carded everywhere she went, SX reached in her back pocket, searching for an ID card. She had many different identities actually. She'd learned how to make very convincing fake liscenses, passports, and workplace identification cards for many occupations.  
  
Today she was going to be Zoe Gibson. The first name chosen because she liked the way it sounded; very spunky and interesting. The name 'Zoe' just made her think of a person with a lot of energy, who was always fun, and always had something to keep her busy. SX had sort of a quirky sense of humor; somewhat distorted or dark at times, but also light and friendly. The thing was, getting her to show it. She chose the last name as a tribute to Mel Gibson, who was one of her favorite actors. Tossing the name around in her head for awhile, 'Zoe Gibson', she decided it would be perfect for Mississippi. For some reason, it just was. There was no rhyme or reason to it, it was just right.  
  
The man took the license, eyeing it for a moment or two, then deciding the girl was...what did it say? Oh yes, 23, he gave "Zoe" the keys to a room after taking some cash.  
  
Sniper-X picked up her backpack, adjusting it on her shoulders, and began down the hall to find her room. She took a good look at the keys and the number on them. "A-13, lucky thirteen." She thought to herself, shifting the keys between her fingers and humming a soft rock tune as she walked. 


	2. Chaper 2: Drinks and Drunks

Sniper-X: Chapter 2-Drinks and Drunks  
  
Getting bored in her hotel room, Sniper-X decided she'd check out the local bars. Although she was under age, her fake ID's said otherwise, and she felt she needed a drink. She dug through her backpack and pulled out her black leather wallet. It was old and torn, but for some reason she never felt like getting a new one. SX had already gotten paid for the hit earlier so she had plenty of cash.   
  
Stuffing the wallet in the back pocket of her baggy black jeans, SX grabbed her room key and went out the door, making sure to lock it safely behind her.  
  
---------------  
  
The smell of cigar smoke, grit, and alcohol assaulted her senses as Sniper-X entered the bar. She sauntered in, looking assertive, yet solemn and quiet as she made her way to the counter. She got a few stares from some of the drunks as she hopped up on a bar stool.  
  
Although she wasn't very tall, SX still looked older than seventeen. It wasn't her looks, as you would probably guess, but it was the look in her eyes and the way she carried herself.  
  
The bartender didn't even think twice about asking Sniper-X for an ID when he came up to her. "What'll yah have?"  
  
SX slowly looked up at the man. He was a little on the chubby side, grizzly looking, with a handlebar mustache and military style haircut. Her eyes bore into him and she cocked her head to the side, letting her short locks hang sideways. "Uhh...jus' gimme a scotch an' soda, on the rocks."  
  
The bartender nodded, cleaning a glass with a dirty looking rag. He turned around to get her drink, and within a few minutes, set the glass infront of her.  
  
SX eyed the drink for a second, staring right past it as if there was nothing there. She sighed deeply, then reached into her back pocket, pulled out her wallet, and pushed some money toward the bartender without saying a word.   
  
---------------  
  
After about an hour, Sniper-X was on her second drink and taking it slow. She was in no rush really, there was nothing else for her to do and she didn't feel like going back to the hotel room yet where she'd just get bored further. SX brushed a hand roughly across her face, then propped her left elbow up on the counter and rested her chin in her hands.  
  
Deciding it was getting late, SX got down from her stool and was about to leave the bar when a fight broke out. She had been hearing some arguments in the back of the bar where the pool tables were. SX heard shouts about "mutie scum" and "filthy muties" throughout the night, but until now, had thought better to ignore them. She really hated people like that; ignorant, stubborn, and arrogant bastards. The world was full of them, and some she'd deal with, others she was paid to kill.  
  
All of a sudden a chair came flying past her face, followed by a large bald man who was covered in tattoos.  
  
SX frowned, getting annoyed and wishing she had her gun with her. She didn't know what the fight was about directly, but had an idea that it had to do with mutants and mutant haters.  
  
The bald man with the tattoos rushed past her again, this time grabbing the man that had tossed him moments before.   
  
SX noticed the man that was being grabbed by the bald guy. He was muscular, and had mutton chops running down the side of his face, with wild brown hair that came to odd points in the back of his head. For some reason, Sniper-X guessed that he was the mutant. Maybe it was the way he was acting, ferocious and feral-like. Or maybe...it was because he didn't have a single scratch on him.  
  
Before she knew it, the feral man was getting tossed her way, snarling and growling. Except this time, he had these long razor-like claws on his hands. The man knocked into her, making SX hit the floor of the bar hard with a thud.  
  
The feral man got to his feet quickly, looking down at SX, then back at his attacker. "You okay?" The man asked gruffly, but with a certain amount of concern.  
  
SX grunted, putting a hand to her head. There was blood on her hand when she pulled it away, probably from the man's claws scraping by her as they fell. "Just peachy."   
  
The bald man that was attacking the feral one, stopped short as the bartender suddenly pulled a shotgun from under the bar and pointed at them and at Sniper-X who was still at the feral man's feet.  
  
"All ya'll three get the hell outtah here!"   
  
SX frowned at the bartender. "What the hell did I do?!"  
  
The bartender took no mind to her and cocked the gun for emphasis. "NOW!"  
  
The feral man grabbed SX's arm, pulling her to her feet and began dragging her out of the bar.  
  
---------------  
  
When they were outside, the bald man started advancing towards the feral guy and SX.   
  
"Ah ain't finished with yah yet boy!"  
  
The feral man released his claws once again with a sharp and distinct, *SNIKT!* "If you don't get outta here, yer the one who's gonna be finished, *boy*."  
  
The tattooed man frowned angrily, spitting at the dirt and turning sharply to walk away.  
  
The feral man looked at SX. He was worried, she could tell. Either worried that he'd hurt her, or worried she was going to maybe call some mutant police on him. "Look kid, I'm really sorry 'bout that. Y'sure yer okay?"  
  
Sniper-X rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. And I ain't no kid."  
  
The feral man snorted. "Y'sure 'bout that? I dunno how the hell y'got in that bar, but y'ain't over 21." He shook his head. "My name's Logan."  
  
SX raised an eyebrow at him in a cocky way. "What? You want a medal or somethin'?" She was pissed. Not really because he'd hit her before, she realized it was an accident, but because he wouldn't let it go. He wasn't like other people; knock into someone and move on. In a bar atleast, that's what they'd usually do. Not this guy. He really wanted to make sure she was okay, and SX wasn't used to that at all. It unnerved her in a way.  
  
Logan sighed, somewhat frustrated and annoyed. "You got a name kid?"  
  
SX laughed. "Heh, yeah, somewhere." She crossed her arms in an assertive way and glared at Logan. She then reached into her back pocket and pulled out her wallet. SX took out the ID she was currently using and, for some reason, she tossed it to him.  
  
Logan eyed the ID that said the girl was 23. He half-smiled, amused. "Ok then "Zoe", where do ya live? Lemme atleast give ya a ride home. Ya got that cut on yer head cuz o' me, so it's my fault if ya don't get home alright." He tried reasoning with her, although Logan didn't actually think it would work. He was still baffled at the fact that she didn't run away from him because he was a mutant. Was this kid a mutant? Maybe she was...maybe she was some homeless kid that didn't care either way.  
  
"Zoe" sighed, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "Look *Logan*, I'm fine, really. Cross my fucking heart. B'sides, I don't usually talk ta strangers." She turned swiftly and began walking away.  
  
Sniper-X was relieved that Logan wasn't following her. The guy was probably just trying to be nice and all, or something...but she wasn't very trusting. In her kind of business, you couldn't be. Too many people have trusted others, thinking they could confide in them. Next thing you know, they're stabbin' you in the back.  
  
--------------- 


	3. Chapter 3: Mornin' Sunshine

Sniper-X: Chapter 3-Mornin' Sunshine  
  
Morning came much too early for SX's liking. She glanced at her wristwatch, 6:30. 'Damn. Why the hell can't I get any goddamn sleep?!' She thought to herself, dragging her tired body from the bed to the bathroom where she could take a hot shower to wake her up.  
  
Sniper-X came out of the bathroom, wrapped up in a towel, her short wet hair leaving a trail of water droplets on the grungy carpet. She tossed her backpack up on the bed and sifted through it, pulling out a black tank-top and some cargo pants. SX just stood for a moment with her hands on her hips, staring at the clothes she'd laid out on the bed. She cocked her head to the side and mumbled, "I just realized something..." Her eyes did a loop around the room and she tilted her head to the other side. "...I wear alot of dull colors." SX shrugged and began getting dressed, not thinking about her random thought for another second.  
  
---------------  
  
By 7:15, Sniper-X was walking into the little diner that was next to the hotel, and just a few blocks down from the bar. She whipped her head to the side as she entered, to get her bangs away from her face. She scanned the pretty much empty diner instinctively, seating herself in a back corner booth.   
  
While waiting for some service, SX took out her wallet, taking from it an empty crumpled piece of paper. She then reached into one of her cargo pockets and took out a ball point pen. SX carefully spread the paper out on the table, somewhat pressing out the creases as best she could. She then wrote 'LOGAN' in capital letters on the first line of the paper. She traced over the name many times with the pen until was very bold and clear. SX didn't really understand why she was doing this. Maybe to remember his name because he was one of the few people that had cared for her at the time of their meeting. Even if it was for a brief second or two, the man actually cared.  
  
As if by some strange coincidence, Logan appeared out of nowhere and sat down across from SX at her booth. She cursed herself for being in a daze and not noticing him come in. Although SX was somewhat surprised by his entrance, she gazed blankly where Logan was sitting, without saying a word.  
  
Logan half-smiled, a hint of a smirk on his face. "Mornin' Sunshine." He crossed his arms over his broad chest and just looked at her, waiting for her to say something...maybe get pissed, or answer in a 'hello'.  
  
Sniper-X mimicked Logan's posture, crossing her arms. She glared at him. "What are you, some kind of stalker?" Was he trying to piss her off? Trying to annoy her? Why the hell was he so interested in her? SX was more than a little curious, but she tried not to show it.  
  
Logan shook his head, a grunting laugh escaping his lips. He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward on the table, a serious expression on his face. "How do ya know I ain't a cop?"  
  
SX leaned back, arms still crossed. She was not impressed. The man was definetly *not* a cop, she could tell. Who he was exactly, that she couldn't tell. "You just ain't a cop. I can tell." She paused, as if thinking of something else to say. "Besides, you don't have a southern accent. You ain't even from around here." SX's face remained stoic, but inside she was grinning, proud of herself.  
  
Logan leaned back against the seat again, somewhat impressed and curious about her attention to certain detail. "What about CIA? How do ya know I ain't an agent and I'm checkin' up on you, Zoe Gibson."  
  
SX rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're not CIA. First of all, if ya *were* a spook, you'd more likely be wearin' a suit...not faded jeans and a flannel shirt. Second of all, yer hair an' facial hair is all wrong for the part...attitude too." She watched as Logan raised an eyebrow and let out a low grunt. "Plus ya came in on a motorcycle with a saddlebag attached, and yer not even carrying a piece."  
  
Logan nodded in a sense of approval from her evaluation. "Alright Zoe, "  
  
SX shook her head, interrupting him. "And another thing, my name ain't Zoe Gibson. I'm not 23, as you guessed last night, and if you were after me specifically for any reason, you'd know my real name...or atleast what I'm most called by anyway."  
  
Logan was curious, now more than ever. This kid, whoever she was, was running from something...or someone. He just had to figure out what it was in order to help her. "Look kid, I ain't with an agency, police team, whatever." Logan sighed. "I know a troubled kid when I see one, a kid with a secret maybe? Runnin' from somethin'? I'm jus' tryin' ta help ya out."  
  
SX let out an exasperated sigh, running a hand through her hair. "Look, I know you *want* to help me, but you don't know what yer gettin' into here Logan. You don't know me, I don't know you, and foremost, I don't even know myself. I've been in way too deep, way too long for it to be fixed."  
  
Logan shook his head. "That's where yer wrong kid. We got somethin' in common you an' me...I dunno who I really am either." Why he was spilling so much to this kid, he had no idea. He wanted to help her, he truly did. For some reason, this kid had caught his eye. Logan usually kept to himself as he traveled, not really paying attention to the other people around him, or even caring really. This time was different. Professor X's philosophies must have rubbed off on him some how.  
  
SX was curious now too. She didn't know why Logan cared, and now...she didn't know why she cared that he cared either. It was a confusing thought, but SX decided she'd go along with the flow this time. Maybe this was exactly what she needed. Someone was trying to help her, without expecting anything in return. Maybe this was her chance at a try for new beginings. "Okay."  
  
Logan looked up, snapped out his thoughts by her voice. "Okay what?"  
  
SX rolled her eyes. "If you wanna help me out..." She was cursing herself mentally for giving up so easily. "...I ain't gonna stop ya."  
  
Logan nodded, feeling that he was finally getting somewhere with this girl.   
  
"But first..."   
  
"What?" Logan was expecting her to lay down some ground rules or something.  
  
"...You're paying for breakfast." SX smiled contently.  
  
"Heh, ahright kid, but after breakfast are ya gonna atleast tell me yer name?"  
  
SX looked up at the ceiling, mulling the throught around in her head. "Eh....okay."  
  
---------------  
  
After leaving the diner, SX brought Logan to her hotel room. She walked over to the bed and sat down, cheking her backpack just to make sure everything was all there.  
  
Logan remained standing by the door, hands in his pockets. "So, what's yer name kid?"  
  
Once she was satisfied that nothing had been stolen, SX dumped all the contents of her backpack onto the bed.  
  
Logan stared in disbelief at what the young girl had been carrying. He was more than a little shocked. Although the kid seemed strange to him, he never would've guessed what she had been doing most of her life, let alone the skills she'd aquired while doing so. 


	4. Chapter 4: Names and Gadgets

Sniper-X: Chaper 4-Names and Gadgets  
  
SX turned around quickly, smiling at Logan who stared wide-eyed at the array of weapons and gadgets on the bed. She walked up to him, reaching out a hand. "The name's Sniper-X."  
  
Logan shook the girls hand, still in somewhat of a daze. "What the hell's all this for?" He stared down at the contents on the bed.  
  
SX pulled her hand away from Logan's and turned to the bed again. "I'm a sniper Logan."  
  
Logan scratched the back of his neck anxiously. This girl was just a kid, how the hell could she be a sniper?! He thought she had some secret like being a mutant or something...but never this. What on earth could have turned a young girl into a sharp-shooter?! "You kill people." Logan stated it more matter-of-factly, then as a question.  
  
SX nodded, somewhat ashamed. "Yep. That's what I do. Pretty horrendous huh?" She half-smiled. It was a pathetic attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
Logan brushed a hand through his wild hair. "Why'd you become a sniper kid? Did somethin' happen in yer past?" He couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid, but somewhat disgusted. Logan faught every day to keep the beast within himself inside and not go on a rampant killing spree. This girl killed as a lifestyle, a job. He wasn't disgusted by her, but more from the things that made her this way. Although, he didn't know what that was yet. Logan had killed many times, but to imagine the weight of that knowledge that you'd killed someone, on the shoulders of a kid? He was surprised she wasn't crushed by it.  
  
SX thought about Logan's question, then gave a short, quiet, "Yeah." She bowed her head as if fighting back tears, then looked into Logan's eyes. "But I don't wanna talk about that just yet."  
  
Logan nodded his understandment.  
  
"So what's your alias?"  
  
Logan was caught unprepared for her random question. He figured she was doing it to forget, to change the subject, maybe get her mind off the killing. "What makes you think I have one?" He finally responded.  
  
SX shrugged, fiddling with the knives, guns, scopes, grenades, and ammunition that lay on the bed. "Well, with claws like the ones you've got, you gotta have some sorta nickname, codname, or somethin'."  
  
"Heh, yeah I guess so."  
  
"So...?" SX pressed on. "What is it?"  
  
Logan looked up, adjusting his posture and shifting his feet. "Wolverine."  
  
Sniper-X nodded, smiling. She felt like asking more questions, so she did. SX felt that the more she knew about this guy, the better. She couldn't go on spilling her guts out about her life without knowing some of his. "So, what's with the claws anyway? Yer a mutant right?"  
  
"Yeah. But the claws aren't really part o' my mutation." Logan looked at his hands, then stuffed them in the pockets of his faded jeans. "But I don't wanna talk about that just yet." He half-smiled, mimicking her words when questioned about her own past.  
  
SX smiled, packing up her gadgets in the backpack again, along with the few pairs of clothes she had in there. She nodded. "Fair enough."  
  
Logan thought to change the subject, bringing up names again. "So what should I call ya then?"  
  
SX stood face to face with Logan, shouldering her backpack. "Well, I guess ya could call me Sniper-X, or SX." She shrugged, eyes arching toward the ceiling.  
  
Logan squinted. "Eh, what about a real name? Want me ta call ya Zoe?"  
  
SX shook her head, motioning for Logan to walk with her out the door. "Nah, not Zoe...I'll think up a different one."   
  
SX turned back towards Logan as they began walking to the main desk so she could check out of the hotel. "So where we gonna go? You said ya wanted to help me out..."  
  
"Well, ya got any place in mind that reminds ya of yer past? Or one that you know has somethin' ta do with yer past?"  
  
SX's eyes went wide as a thought sprung to her head. "New York."  
  
"New York?" Logan questioned, making sure he'd heard her right since he wasn't really paying attention.  
  
"Yep. I know somebody there."  
  
Logan nodded. "Ahright, New York it is." He stopped as they reached the front desk. The Xavier Mansion was in Westchester, the place he could sort of call 'home'. Logan thought he'd leave his own knowledge out of this and act as if he didn't know anyone in New York. Atleast, for the time being.  
  
---------------  
  
Outside the hotel in the dusty parking lot, Logan casually walked toward his motorcycle as SX followed behind, searching the area as she did so.  
  
"Harley." SX exclaimed profoundly out of nowhere as Logan mounted his bike.  
  
"Yeah, it's a Harley Davidson." He said, glancing at the motorcycle.  
  
She shook her head, mounting the bike behind Logan with her backpack on her shoulders. "Not the bike, my name. I want my name ta be Harley for now."  
  
Logan shrugged, chuckling slightly as he handed SX the helmet and instructed her to put it on. "What about a last name kid?"  
  
SX fastened the helmet on her head and began staring out into the clouds. "Uhh...Skye, Harley Skye, with an 'E'." She nodded as an affirmation of the name.  
  
Logan didn't say a word, but revved up the bike and SX held on to him as they began driving off. 


	5. Chapter 5: Another Hotel

A/N: Before continuing, I'd like to thank all the people who've reviewed so far. Thanks to: Randirogue (sorry there's no Rogue for ya), WildWolvie (you might hafta wait a while, but her name will be revealed), someone, Chaos, Emlin, and TheWolf.   
  
  
Sniper-X: Chapter 5-Another Hotel  
  
---------------  
  
It would be a long drive, taking about two days on the road for Sniper-X and Logan to reach New York. They had been driving for several hours already and it was finally begining to show.  
  
SX held on to Logan's waist loosely as she dozed off during the ride. She had become used to Logan being there and wasn't so weary and paranoid now. He really wanted to help her, this she was sure of now. Why else would he go on a 2 day road trip from Mississippi to New York with a kid he didn't even know? Well...there were other reasons SX could think of, but Logan wasn't like that at all, she sensed it. SX was usually a pretty good judge of character.  
  
Since it was so late, Logan took an exit off the road that led to a rest stop. While SX was fast asleep behind him, Logan was a little worried about her falling off his motorcycle if they continued driving any farthur tonight.  
  
After pulling to a stop, Logan gently nudged SX to wake her up.  
  
"Huh?.." She yawned. "Okay, I'm up." SX grumbled sleepily.  
  
Logan carefully got off the bike, steadying it so she could get off without falling over.  
  
SX fixed her backpack on her shoulders as they walked toward the main hall of a small inn.  
  
When they got inside, Logan asked the man at the desk for a room. Well actually, it was more of a very small apartment outside, lined up with others just like it.  
  
"We only got singles. Yah can use a foldout bed in the room's closet fore yah daughter ta sleep on." The chubby little man dangled a key lazily infront of Logan.  
  
Sniper-X gave the man a menacing stare at the mention of being Logan's daughter. It was so stereotypical for the man to assume that Logan was her father. Him being an older man walking in with a young girl and everything. Why couldn't she just be a friend? No, people didn't think like that. Everyone was ignorant and stereotypical. But that was just her opinion. SX was angry at the world.   
  
Logan nodded at the man, noticing the angry look on SX's face. He took the keys and handed the chubby guy some money for one night. Logan thought it best to go along with the father/daughter bit, not wanting to feel obligated to explain what was really going on, or make up something else.  
  
---------------  
  
Logan fiddled with the keys for a moment before being able to open the door. He flicked on a light switch after feeling around on the wall to find it, and SX followed him into the room.  
  
She automatically walked toward the closet, opening it and pulling the fold out bed into the main room. SX started setting it up and then pushed it up against the wall across from the bed. She then tossed her backpack on her bed and took out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, all without saying a word.  
  
Logan was carrying his duffle bag that he'd had attached to his Harley. He tossed it on the floor by the bed. "Sorry 'bout this kid. You can take this bed if ya want, and I'll sleep on the fold out."  
  
SX shook her head. "No, this is fine. B'sides, you're bigger and probably need that big bed more'n I do. I betcha your feet would dangle off the end o' this one." She pointed at her small fold out.  
  
"Heh, yeah yer prob'ly right." Logan let out a soft chuckle.  
  
SX grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a quick shower before bed."  
  
Logan didn't say anything, just watched at SX shut the door behind her. He then heard the rushing sound of the shower turning on, pouring out water. Logan was too tired to take a shower tonight, he figured he'd take one in the morning. He pulled off his shirt and shoes, leaving him bareback, and pulled on a pair of sweat pants that he took from his duffle bag. After that he got into his bed, leaving the light on so that SX could find her way back when she was done with her shower.  
  
---------------  
  
SX came out of the bathroom after a short time. She was running a towel through her hair to dry it off, and walked over to her little bed. Sitting down and tossing the towel down on the floor, SX got under the blankets and rested her head on the pillow. She sighed, then turned to Logan. "You can turn the light off now."  
  
Logan grunted, leaning over so he could reach the light. After flicking the switch, he rolled over on his side and went to sleep.  
  
Sniper-X layed in bed for a few minutes, just staring into the dark at the ceiling. She thought about telling what she knew about her past to Logan. She also thought about not telling him. SX was wondering about the person she knew in New York. Wondering if she could actually trust him. If she was being truthful to herself, SX knew that she didn't trust him, she didn't really trust anyone. But she also knew, although not completely trustworthy, this person could slip out useful information at a given time. SX finally blocked all thoughts from her mind and closed her eyes to go to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6: Insomnia and Soda

Sniper-X: Chapter 6-Insomnia and Soda  
  
---------------  
  
Sniper-X was sound asleep, with incoherent thoughts running through her head. Thoughts of being happy maybe, living a good life, a normal life, with a family, a little brother, a mom and dad, and a dog. Of course, these weren't the dreams SX was having. She had dreams of being a scared little kid witnessing a murder when she was 10, things happening...bad things. Sometimes she even dreamed about....  
  
Suddenly SX sat straight up in bed. She looked around the room that was being dimly lit by the moon. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was, and who she was with. Logan. She looked over at his bed and saw him thrashing around under the blankets. He was moaning and groaning, and soft howls of pain were escaping his lips.  
  
SX usually wasn't scared by much, but the sounds coming from Logan, and the sense of his pain were truly frightening. She could almost feel the pain that was radiating off him. Definetly not a normal nightmare. And Sniper-X didn't even know the half of it.  
  
She took in a deep breath and tossed off her blankets. SX slowly and cautiously got out of bed and moved toward Logan's bed, with a stealth so careful, *she* wouldn't have even heard herself coming. She tentatively stood over him, keeping her distance though. "Hey, Logan. Hey Logan, wake up!"  
  
Logan's eyes snapped open and he roared out, unsheathing his claws and lashing out at an unseen enemy.  
  
Sniper-X jumped back out of Logan's reach, seemingly unphased by his erratic actions. She remained silent, not saying a word, her face unreadable of any emotions.  
  
Logan took in a deep shaky breath, finally sheathing his deadly claws. He raggedly brushed a hand over his face, his brow covered in sweat.   
  
SX casually sat down on the edge of Logan's bed. "Some nightmare huh?"  
  
Logan breathed out, his shoulders sagging. He was relieved that he hadn't hurt the kid with his claws out like that. It had already happened before, with Rogue, and Logan did not want to see the reacurrence of that incident. "Yeah." He replied gruffly.  
  
SX stood up suddenly. She noted Logan as being the kind of person who doesn't express their emotions openly and decided to respect that by not asking him details of the nightmare. SX moved toward her bed. She grabbed some change from her backpack that was under the fold out. "You want a soda or somethin'? I saw a soda machine just outside, I need some caffeine."  
  
Logan sighed, surprised by her nack for changing the subject at awkward times. He figured she was doing it to avoid social interaction. SX seemed a bit lacking in the person to person department, but so was Logan. He shook his head at her question. "No, I'm good."  
  
SX moved toward the door. "You sure? 'Coz they got some good stuff; Dr.Pepper, Mountain Dew, Coke...some highly caffeinated beverages y'know."   
  
Logan sighed, letting out a soft laugh. "I'm sure."  
  
SX shrugged. "Suit yerself. But don't blame me if ya can't keep up in the mornin'." She then walked out the door without another word. Usually when SX had nightmares of her own and couldn't sleep, she'd get up and have a soda. She had a philosophy that if you couldn't sleep, why try? Why not load your body with sugar and stay awake instead?...Well that's what she usually did anyway.  
  
---------------  
  
SX came back to the room, carrying with her 2 bottles of Dr.Pepper and a beer. She walked over to her bed humming something, and put one of the sodas in her backpack. "I'll save that one for later." She said to herself.  
  
Logan remained sitting up in bed. He eyed the beer bottle in SX's hand.   
  
SX walked towards Logan and sat on the edge of the bed. She handed him the beer. "Figured you could use that instead of a soda." She smiled.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "Now I highly doubt that they started puttin' these things in soda machines."  
  
SX shrugged, a glow of innocence surrounding her. "I stole it from the desk guy's stash. Y'know, you shouldn't just leave a six pack o' beer out in the open like that."  
  
Logan laughed, not bothering to ask where the clerk was at the time of theft. He took a long swig of his beer and leaned back, resting his head on the pillows. "Thanks kid."  
  
SX simply nodded. "No problem." She got off Logan's bed and went back to her own, taking out her pack of gadgets.  
  
SX needed to keep busy if she was to remain awake for the rest of the nightly hours that were left. She took out her sniper rifle, a 9mm and a knife. Then dumping out ammo for the guns, she started putting bullets in the magazine of the 9mm, carefully examining each one.  
  
Logan watched SX work quietly as he finished off his beer. The kid knew what she was doing and showed skill. She was probably more dangerous than she looked too. "What're ya doin' that for?" Logan finally asked the question that was on his mind ever since SX took out her weapons.  
  
Without looking up, SX simply replied, "To prepare for tomorrow. We should reach New York by night, and if we have time to go see my guy, we may need the firepower."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "Is this guy dangerous?"  
  
SX laughed. "Him? No way. But some o' the people he gets his info from are big time honchos in the mob and stuff. Lots o' dangerous jobs like that. Sometimes they go on stakeouts when they know he's meetin' with someone. And they always know." SX thought back about a time she'd met with this source of hers. Five mob guys holding a grudge crawled out of the woodwork to cash in on SX's head. She had a pretty big price on her head. Luckily for her, she was able to beat these guys to a bloody pulp. SX shot two of them in the kneecaps, jump-kicked the third one and broke his jaw, and tossed a concussion grenade at the fifth. Not a pretty sight.  
  
Logan grunted, interested in learning more. He wasn't really tired and didn't feel like going to sleep, so why not gather some information instead? "What do ya mean, 'they always know'.  
  
"Nearly every fuckin' mob hitter in New York is out tryin' ta whack me. They always known when I'm in town." SX noticed the curious and confused look on Logan's face. "It has somethin' ta do with my past." She shrugged. "Well, I guess now's as good a time as any ta tell you some of the facts about me."  
  
Logan gestured for her to go on.  
  
"Alright, here goes. When I was about..uh, ten years old, I witnessed this guy gettin' slaughtered by one Frankie Spachelli."  
  
Logan's eyes widened in curiosity and sympathy. Ten years old and the kid's already seen stuff that most people 4-5 times that age never see. "Frankie S. He's a wet boy for the mob. Talented in many forms of torture. If ya can even call that a talent."  
  
SX nodded. "Yep, that'd be him." She paused, bringing back the memories. It was painful, but she felt Logan had the right to know if he was going to put his life on the line for her. Going back to New York was *very* dangerous. "Anyways, Frankie and his little bro Vinny put a hit out on me so I couldn't testify, I went under protective custody, ended up testifying anyway, Frankie got the chair, Vinny ups the price on my head, I run away. End of story....sorta." SX trailed off in the end, not being able to remember the details about her parents and such, and cursing herself for it.  
  
Logan had a grim expression on his face. He couldn't believe all the kid had gone through at such a young age. The world was fucked up and innocent people got screwed for it.  
  
Sniper-X looked up at Logan, not wanting him to pity her. She smiled like the terrible memories meant nothing to her. "So, just be prepared for anything tomorrow." 


	7. Chapter 7: Company

Sniper-X: Chapter 7-Company  
  
---------------  
  
They had left the hotel fairly early, around 4 a.m. actually. Neither Logan nor Sniper-X wanted to hang around and get more sleep, because they couldn't sleep anyway, so they thought instead of wasting time they'd get back on the road.  
  
---------------  
  
After stopping several times for food and rest breaks, SX and Logan finally made it to New York. It was ten o'clock and still plenty of time was left to see SX's source.  
  
SX directed Logan to a bar called, 'Good Times Gone' where she claimed her source to be.  
  
Once parked, they dismounted the motorcycle and headed towards the door. Just before entering, Logan put a hand on SX's shoulder. She turned and looked at him, her eyes gleaming with determination.   
  
"What?"  
  
"What's this guy's name?"  
  
SX thought for a moment. It had been a long time since she'd been to the bar and she could barely remember the keeper's name. It was on the tip of her brain, she could just feel it lingering there. "Buck." She paused. "Well actually, he used ta have me call him 'Uncle Buck', y'know like the movie, but he ain't my uncle."  
  
Logan nodded, getting an understandment of the situation.  
  
SX had her hand on the door handle, but she turned one more time to look at Logan. "Oh, and he used ta call me....some name, I can't think of it. But anyway, just ta let ya know." She opened the door and they walked into the musty smelling bar.  
  
There were no customers since ten was pretty early for the usuals that come to the bar. The bartender was a slim, sickly-looking man that looked about mid 40's. He had streaks of grey in his greasy brown hair, and there was stubble on his chin. He looked up at the sudden sound of the bells on the door. Squinting at first, he stared thoughtfully at SX, then smiled. "Cricket! S'that you girl?"  
  
SX smiled. "Hey, Uncle Buck. It's me." She walked over to the bar casually and Logan followed, not saying a word.  
  
"I haven't seen ya in ages kiddo. Where ya been?"   
  
SX's eyes drifted around the bar. "Oh, I've been around."  
  
Buck crossed his arms, then suddenly reached in his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. He tossed it onto the bar and looked at SX. "Some guy left this for ya. I told him I hadn't seen ya in so long, but he insisted that you'd be here soon. Hell, I never would've guessed he'd be right."  
  
SX glared at the paper, not wanting to read it. It was probably a threatening note from one of her admirers. She sighed, then finally picked up the paper and read it.  
  
Logan watched her intently, wondering what the paper said. "What's it say kid?"  
  
SX frowned, her eyebrows furrowed in a mild look of confusion. "It says: 'Meet me outside the bar, I have something to tell you. Signed, a tie to your past.'"  
  
Logan took the note from her and looked it over. He then turned to Buck. "What'd this guy look like?"  
  
Buck gave Logan a mild glare, looking him over. He pointed a thumb over at Logan and looked at SX. "Who's this guy Cricket?"  
  
"Oh, this is Logan. He's a friend."  
  
Buck looked back at Logan, answering his question. "Well the guy that came in said some other guy outside gave him the note ta bring in. Said he'd never seen the guy before, but he gave him 10 bucks ta do it." Buck shrugged.  
  
Logan crossed his arms. He looked at SX noting her confusion and undecisiveness. "Well kid, shall we check it out?"  
  
SX set her jaw forward in a determined manner. "Yeah."  
  
She and Logan walked out of the bar, telling Buck to stay put.  
  
---------------  
  
Outside in the alleyway, Logan looked around and sniffed the air.  
  
SX looked at him skeptically. "What are you doing?"  
  
Logan continued checking around. "Enhanced senses."  
  
"Ok then." SX replied. She took her backpack off her shoulders and started rumaging through it. She took out her 9mm and a knife, strapping it to her belt. She then looked at Logan who was still sniffing around. "Catch a scent yet Lassie?"  
  
Logan glared at SX, he then looked straight up. "We're bein' followed."  
  
SX turned her attention to the rooftops, aiming her gun skyward.  
  
Suddenly a dark figure came down from the sky, landing just infront of Logan and Sniper-X.  
  
SX had her gun pointed at the figure and Logan unsheathed his claws.   
  
It was a man, wearing a sleak black and red uniform that had a mask with big red lemon-shaped spots for eyes, and little devil-like horns. He had strange bat-like wings and a greyish demonic tail swishing behind him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Logan growled at the mysterious man.  
  
SX continued to point her gun, but didn't say a word.  
  
"My name is Hell Demon." The figure responded in an eerie, raspy voice that didn't seem human. "Do not trust the tip-off you've received. I know the truth..."  
  
"What makes you think we should trust you?!" SX snarled at the man.  
  
Without another word, Hell Demon looked up at the sky, spreading his wings, and took off into the night.  
  
Logan sniffed the air again. "Someone's still out there, and it ain't Bat-boy this time."  
  
SX and Logan looked at all sides of them. It was dark and they couldn't see much but they did hear a few different voices and the unmistable cocking of several weapons around them.   
  
"Looks like we got company." SX mumbled, getting back to back with Logan, each having weapons directed outward at their unseen attackers. 


	8. Chapter 8: Face to Face with the Enemy

Sniper-X: Chapter 8-Face to Face with the Enemy  
  
"Maybe we should listen ta Bat-boy about that anonymous tip, eh kid?" Logan grumbled in SX's ear, still keeping an eye on the many enemies in front of them.  
  
SX glared at their attackers. "Ok, I'll take out the guys with the guns infront of us, you take the ones with knives and clubs in the back."  
  
Logan grunted an affirmation and acting almost in unison, he and SX broke from their back to back stance and went after their dangerous enemies.  
  
Sniper-X quickly pulled her 9mm from her side holster and started shooting. She mentally thanked her lucky stars for her precise aiming abilities as she watched two thugs hit the ground from a bullet to the head. She normally wouldn't be aiming to kill, but these weren't really your average run of the mill thugs. They were trained hitman, assassins, what have you. The only thing SX needed to remind herself was that they were dangerous and she couldn't let up.  
  
Logan worked quickly, slashing the weapons from his enemies hands. He took a few cuts himself, but with his healing factor, they disappeared quickly. He roared, sending a hard side kick to one of the guys' chest, knocking him flat on his back.  
  
A large man, carrying an array of knives, grabbed Logan from behind, getting him into a headlock. He dangerously brought a knife to Logan's throat. Logan kicked at the man approaching from the front, then slammed his head back into the man behind him's nose.  
  
SX spun around, seeing the man that Logan had kicked was getting up. Her attackers were a little dead at the moment so she had some time to kill, in a manner of speaking. She pulled a knife from her belt and threw it at the man attacking Logan from behind. It him him square in the back and he fell to his knees, screaming with a sickening gurgle sound rising in his throat.  
  
Logan watched as SX walked toward the man and pulled her knife out of his dead body. "Uh..thanks." He grumbled.  
  
The brief moment of peace didn't last long as the remaining five men took a chance to pounce on their victims.  
  
---------------  
  
The fight didn't last too long, and by the end of it all, ten men lay at Sniper-X and Logan's feet. Logan had torn up the remaining five pretty good, then SX threw in a shrapnel grenade to finish it. Most of the bodies were laying in several forms of dismemberment. A few missing arms, some missing hands, legs, and one guy was missing an ear. They also had shrapnel sticking out of places that looked awfully painful. Skulls, necks, chest, legs, eyes,....and other areas.  
  
Logan and SX stood amidst the bloodied ground, staring daftly at their own handiwork. Logan looked relatively fine, some spots of blood on his clothes and skin here and there. SX was alright, despite a few minor bruises and some blood on her clothes that wasn''t her own.  
  
Suddenly Logan and SX spun around to hear clapping from behind.  
  
Logan growled, unsheathing his blood stained claws again as SX drew her gun.  
  
A man stood infront of them, of average height and build. His features were mainly hidden in shadows, but there was a distinctive scar that ran from just below his right eye, across his face and nose and to the corner of his left lip.   
  
"Bravo." The man moved toward them, keeping his distance though. He sauntered as he walked, moving with a certain amount of arrogance.  
  
Logan gave a low growl, coming deeply from his chest and escaping through his throat. "Who the hell are you?!"  
  
The man was unarmed, and seemed incredibly at ease although being faced with six deadly adamantium claws and a 9mm handgun. "It is of no importance who I am. All you need to know is that I have someone that may hold some importance to you...Sniper-X."  
  
SX glared at the man. "What the fuck are you talking about?!"  
  
The man snapped his fingers and two body guard type guys came out of the alley, dragging along with them a woman who's hands were tied behind her back and she looked a little roughed up.   
  
The woman's eyes widened in awe as she looked at Sniper-X. "Janey!" She screamed between sobs. "It's me! It's mom!"  
  
Sniper-X stared at the woman skeptically and partly confused. Of course she wanted it to be her mother. It just couldn't be though...could it? She hadn't seen her family in so long and her mind was so screwed up that she didn't remember their faces, their names, or even her name...nothing. "Mom?"  
  
The scarred man snapped his fingers again and the body guards dragged the woman away, back into the shadows. He then glared at SX and Logan, who was standing beside her protectively. "Now listen to me dear *Janey*. I will allow you to have your mother back if you do me one little favor." The man sounded like a snake, a scheming snake who's voice hissed with venom. "If you don't comply, I *will* kill her."  
  
"Eat shit scar face!" SX snarled at the man, barely containing herself from putting a bullet between his eyes.  
  
The man sighed with impatience. "You don't believe me? Fine." He snapped his fingers once again, a man wearing a suit and carrying a huge gun appearing behind him.  
  
The man wearing the suit fired the gun at Logan, the impact of the high powered weapon sending him flying into a bunch of boxes in the alley.  
  
"No!" SX yelled out, turning to look where Logan had landed. She looked back to where the man and his assassin was...but he was gone.   
  
He couldn't be dead...Logan couldn't be dead. The thoughts ran through SX's mind. She had seen death alot in her lifetime, but it hurt the most when it was someone close to her, even a little close...someone she knew.  
  
Sniper-X stood alone in the alley. She was frozen with a heart gripping fear that Logan was indeed dead. She looked down at her clothes to see blood spatter all over them. It was fresh blood spatter, it was Logan's blood. A tear rushed down her cheek and she headed toward where Logan landed. SX knew he had to be dead, but she needed to be sure. She needed closure.  
  
SX stared at Logan's lifeless body, pushing the crumpled boxes off of him. She kneeled down by his side, picking his limp hand up and squeezing it within her own. His hand was still warm, which made her think of the life that was within him, now gone. As SX held Logan's hand she felt something...a pulse! Her eyes sprang open and she looked at Logan's face hopefully. "Logan?"  
  
Logan stirred, a searing pain running through him, as he felt his body healing his massive chest wound. "Unh..." He groaned, almost wishing he was dead just so he wouldn't have to feel the pain. His eyes opened finally and he looked into SX's face, her eyes watery although she was trying to hide it. "Don't...put me...in a body bag...yet."   
  
SX smiled, quickly wiping the sleave of her shirt across her eyes. "How-?"  
  
Logan grunted, easing himself to a sitting position. "Mutant healing factor."  
  
"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" SX raised an eyebrow at him. She curiously leaned forward, lifting Logan's shirt where he was shot. She traced her hand over his chest where the blood was. Not a scratch.  
  
"Told ya." Logan groaned.  
  
"Just checking." SX helped him get to his feet. She was relieved beyond all belief that he was alive, let alone without a single scar.  
  
Logan thought about the man they had just made contact with. "While I was down...did he say anything about what he wanted from you kid?"  
  
SX frowned, shaking her head. She was frustrated and angry, and above all else, she wanted to know the truth. "Nope. If what he wants is so important to 'im, I'm sure he'll make contact with us." She paused. "They always do."  
  
Logan sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He glared into the dark, looking around for no apparent reason. "Got any idea what he's after?"  
  
SX put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Probably a hit. I'm sure *that's* what he's after. Must be someone that there hasta be no way to connect him with the murder, otherwise he'd most likey have one o' his guys do it themselves." SX holstered her gun, then scratched the back of her head. "Guys like that won't hire anyone outside of their little "group" unless it's somethin' big. I bet it's a judge or something."  
  
"Hmm." Logan started walking out of the alley, motioning for SX to follow.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Smells ta me like Bat-boy's back." 


	9. Chapter 9: Return of Batboy

Sniper-X: Chapter 9-Return of "Bat-boy"  
  
---------------  
  
Stepping away from the alley, the familar dark, winged figure of Hell Demon appeared infront of Logan and Sniper-X.  
  
"What do you want bub?" Logan growled, stepping infront of SX.  
  
Hell Demon stood still for a second, and Logan and SX stared in awe as the bat-like wings on his back retracted into his skin. His tail swished behind him and the red lemon shaped eyes of his mask seemed to glow.   
  
"I know the answer which you seek."  
  
SX stepped infront of Logan, watching Hell Demon carefully. "What answer?"  
  
"I know what Mr. Fierce wants from you. Who he wants you to kill." Hell Demon spoke slowly, as if making sure they knew what he was saying.  
  
"Who?" Logan snarled, butting in. He wasn't very trusting of this guy, especially since a bunch of guys just tried to kill them. Although...he *did* warn them about the 'anonymous tip'.  
  
Hell Demon stood perfectly still, his dark figure unmoving. "Me."  
  
SX was pretty curious now. "Why wouldn't he just have his own guys whack you?"  
  
"He believes you and your friend are more capable of the task."  
  
SX quirked an eyebrow. "And why does this "Mr. Fierce" guy want you pushing up daisies?"  
  
"Because I know he killed my wife. And he knows that I know. After you kill me, he plans on killing you too Sniper-X."  
  
Logan shook his head. "This doesn't make any sense, what's this guy hafta do with anything?!"  
  
"Mr. Fierce is not his real name." Hell Demon paused, looking up at the sky for a brief second, then back at Sniper-X and Logan. "His real name is Vincent Spachelli."  
  
SX's eyes widened. She put his brother Frankie away, sent him to his death.   
  
Logan also became extremely curious, remembering what SX had told him about her past as a child. "How come ya didn't recognize him kid? I thought ya knew what Vinny looked like."  
  
SX shook her head, trying to think back. All she could remember seeing was Frankie. "I said he put a hit out on me, but I never said I knew what Vinny looked like. I never saw the guy."  
  
Logan sighed. "We got ourselves a fuckin' problem now. How're we gonna get yer "mom" back without killin' Bat-boy here." He gestured toward Hell Demon's menacing figure.  
  
"That woman wasn't your mother." Hell Demon glanced toward SX, his voice sad and certain, as if he knew SX's mother.  
  
"How do you know?" SX squinted at him as if looking for the truth in his eyes. The only thing she could see was his dark mask and red eyes.  
  
Hell Demon bowed his head. "I know."  
  
Logan spoke before Sniper-X could argue further. "Either way, we still gotta get this woman away from those guys. They probably *will* kill 'er."  
  
Hell Demon nodded. "Yes, they will. For now, we are at somewhat of an advantage."  
  
Logan grunted. "How do ya figure? We don't even know where this guy's hideout is."  
  
"First of all, they think *you* are dead. Second of all, they don't know I have made contact with you and have made an alliance. And thirdly, *I* know where their hideout is."  
  
SX stared at Hell Demon, standing directly infront of him, despite Logan's efforts to keep her back. "Wait a sec! You haven't given us any reason to trust *you*!"  
  
"True. But you have to." Hell Demon spread his wings as they emerged from his shoulder blades.   
  
Logan and SX just stared at him, not really having anything to say.  
  
"Follow me now and I'll take you to their place. We don't have any time to waste, it will be light in a few hours and we will loose our cloak of darkness." With that said, Hell Demon took to the air, just high enough where Logan and SX could still see him.  
  
Sniper-X stared at the sky where the dark man took off.  
  
Logan grabbed her arm and started running down the street. "C'mon kid, it's not like we got anythin' better ta do." 


	10. Chapter 10: Family Ties

Sniper-X: Chapter 10-Family Ties  
  
---------------  
  
Logan and SX followed after Hell Demon until they reached what looked like an abandoned warehouse.  
  
Hell Demon landed beside them after hovering in the air for a few seconds.  
  
"What now?" Logan asked, staring up at the empty looking building.  
  
"Do you see that dim light up there? The third window, top and to the right."  
  
Logan nodded. "Yeah, I see it."  
  
"Me too." Sniper-X nodded, taking out her sniper rifle and setting it on the ground. She reloaded her 9mm and then put it back in her holster, shouldering her backpack once again.  
  
Hell Demon stared at SX a bit curiously, then glanced back at the window with the light, then at Logan. "They're holding the woman up there. I could see her from the sky. She's tied to a chair at the far right corner of the room and there's two large men with weapons standing near her and the door."  
  
Logan grunted. "Good eye. Now what do we do about it? Where's scar face?"  
  
Hell Demon sighed. "I do not know, but perhaps we should worry about that later."  
  
Sniper-X stood from her crouching position on the ground. "Agreed. If I can get to a high enough position, I can take out the body guards silently, then you two can look for mush man."  
  
Logan looked at SX then scratched his chin. He looked at the old building next to the warehouse, then at Hell Demon. "Can you take her to that roof ta get her shots off?"  
  
He nodded, flexing his wings slightly.  
  
SX rubbed her hands together and grabbed her rifle. "Okay, let's get shakin' then." She grinned and stared up at the other building.  
  
---------------  
  
Once Hell Demon took Sniper-X to the other roof, he swooped down to where Logan was so they could head into the building quickly upon SX's signal.  
  
SX layed out on the roof, looking through her night vision scope at an angle where she could see the body guards around the woman in the warehouse over. She took in a deep breath, held it, and gently squeezed the trigger. Pop. Thud. She prepared for another shot quickly but precisely. Pop. Thud. The second guy was down before he could even react to his buddy getting shot.  
  
Sniper-X stood up and waved down to Logan and Hell Demon for them to infiltrate the building. She looked through her scope again to see where the woman was. It looked like she was trying to scream, but there was duct tape covering her mouth so she was unable to do so.   
  
SX slung her rifle strap over her shoulder and started down the fire escape on the side of the warehouse.  
  
---------------  
  
The next thing she heard was cluttered footsteps and shuffling noises as SX approached the entrance of the warehouse. She burst through the door, not caring what or who was awaiting her on the other side.  
  
Logan and Hell Demon were standing in defensive positions at opposite angles, but they were both facing the same person. It was Vinny Spachelli. Curiously he was without guards, but since Hell Demon and Wolverine were both keeping their distance, SX figured Spachelli had some sort of edge in this fight. Indeed he did actually, it was the woman.  
  
Sniper-X unholstered her gun, leveling it at Vinny's face while remaining in the doorway. "Where is she Spachelli?" SX asked evenly, struggling to keep her calm.  
  
Vinny had a smug and satisfied grin on his face and looked from SX, to Hell Demon, until his gaze halted at Logan. "I see you're alive." He said it as if he wasn't a bit surprised, but to Logan it was obvious that he was, he could smell it on the guy.  
  
Logan grunted. "That's more than yer gonna be when this is over."  
  
"Hmm..Well that depends on your point of view my friend." Spachelli smirked.  
  
Without warning, Hell Demon reached behind his back, pulling a knife from the back of his belt and hurled it towards Vinny with amazing volocity.  
  
Logan and SX's eyes darted toward the knife as it nailed Spachelli in the neck with amazing accuracy and a sickening 'chuck' as it pierced his throat.  
  
"Wait!" Logan ground out.   
  
It was too late though. Almost before SX could blink, Hell Demon had Vinny pinned to the ground, his hand on the knife in the guy's neck. It was so odd seeing Hell Demon act like this; through everything else he had kept complete calm. Sniper-X forgot one thing though, Vinny killed Hell Demon's wife.  
  
"You killed my wife you bastard!!"   
  
The blood gurgled in Vinny's throat and he managed a sadistic grin. "It doesn't matter...if I...d-die now....my objectives.....are...c-complete..."  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" Hell Demon yelled at Vinny as he started to fade. "Tell me you stupid fuck!"  
  
Wolverine and SX ran over to Hell Demon, pulling him away as he began violently shaking Vinny.  
  
"Calm the fuck down!" Logan yelled at him, although he shared the urge to rip Vinny apart limb by limb. Logan could understand that feeling to want to know something, the truth about something, no matter what. "This isn't gonna solve anything." He said a little softer.  
  
Sniper-X stared at Vinny, noticing something purely evil in his eyes just before they rolled back into his head and his heart stopped beating. The warm blood remained to trickle down the side of his half-severed neck. "He's dead." SX stated flatly.  
  
Logan and Hell Demon each looked up, the latter seeming to have calmed down respectively. Hell Demon sighed, glancing toward a rickety staircase on the side wall. "The woman..."  
  
Logan, Hell Demon, and Sniper-X all started up the stairs, preparing for more guys to be up there.   
  
When they reached the top floor, they each stood in shock, staring at the empty room. There was nothing up there besides the cracked wooden chair the woman was in, some unraveled rope, and blood stains on the floor. The bodies of the guards were no longer there, it was just...empty.  
  
SX started toward the chair, noticing something on the seat.  
  
"What is it?" Logan asked, following her slowly. Hell Demon did the same.  
  
"It's...a note." SX replied slowly, taking up the piece of paper in her hand carefully. "It says...: I'm not your mother, but don't look far for other relations..." SX remained puzzled, looking at Logan and Hell Demon. "What the fuck is that supposed ta mean?" She asked bitterly.  
  
"We were set up." Logan grumbled.   
  
"Not exactly..." Hell Demon started to say, trailing off.  
  
"What?" SX looked to him curiously.  
  
Hell Demon peeled off his black and red mask, revealing a young man in his mid-thirties with sandy brown hair, a stubbly chin, and pale greyish skin the color of his demonic tail. He took in a deep breath and sighed. "I'm your father."  
  
Logan's eyes widened, and Sniper-X's did even more so. "Y-You?!"  
  
Hell Demon looked down at the gritty wood floor. "It's true. After the trials, when you ran away, your mother and I thought you dead." He paused for a moment, as if trying hard to remember. "Soon after that, your mother was killed. When the cops came, I was arrested and sent to a mutant prison. They wiped my mind pretty clean and until recently, I haven't been able to remember a single thing." Hell Demon looked at Sniper-X, saddened...not for himself, but for her.  
  
Logan gently put a hand on SX's shoulder in an effort to comfort her. "But...how did you find me then?"  
  
"Some of my memories had been returned to me after escaping from the prison. I'd been looking for you for atleast a year...looking for your mother's killer too." A tear drop trickled down Hell Demon's cheek and he made no effort to wipe it away.  
  
"My...my mom's dead." SX stated it more of a confirming fact then a question.  
  
Hell Demon nodded, cautiously stepping toward his daughter that he hadn't seen in so long.  
  
Logan stepped back, becoming less protective and allowing SX to confront, who he trusted was her real father.  
  
Sniper-X wasn't normally a person who liked to be touched, or hugged, or show much compassion in any way. This time was different, she actually felt something in her heart telling her this was right, making her feel whole again. SX leaned toward Hell Demon as he approached her, and then embraced in a hug. "Dad." She smiled into his shoulder as he hugged her, loving the way the word sounded coming from her mouth. SX may not have a mother, but she did have a father, and he cared for her.   
  
Logan stood back, arms crossed and smiled.  
  
Sniper-X pulled away from Hell Demon and held him at arms length. "Wait."  
  
Hell Demon's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"  
  
SX half-smiled, shoving her hands in her pockets. "Well, what's my name Dad?"  
  
Hell Demon actually smiled, something he himself knew that he hadn't done in a long time. He let out a soft laugh. "Kinda strange but, your name's Memphis."  
  
SX grinned. "That makes sense."  
  
Logan joined in now. "How does that make sense?"  
  
"Because it's something I never would've even used in my fake IDs. Kind of ironic."  
  
Logan chuckled, shaking his head to the side. He glanced at Hell Demon. "So what's yer name bub?"  
  
Hell Demon reached out his hand toward Logan. "Eddie."  
  
Logan shook his hand. "I'm Logan. Ya got one helluva daughter there Eddie."  
  
Memphis watched the two and smiled, walking down the stairs as they began to follow. She stopped short, staring in confusion at the floor. "What the-?!"  
  
Logan and Eddie both looked too, seeing nothing where there should have been Vinny Spachelli's body.  
  
Logan sighed, slapping Eddie on the back in a friendly manner. "Maybe it's best just ta move on."  
  
They all ignored the odd and somewhat frustrating situation and left the warehouse.  
  
---------------  
  
The night air was damp, almost turning to morning in a few hours. Memphis breathed in the cool night air, holding tightly to her new found father's hand. She looked at Logan. "Well, I guess this is good-bye huh?"  
  
Logan shrugged, stuffing his hands into his back pockets. "Listen, I know a guy up in Westchester that has a school for the gifted, well, mutants. It's uh, it's where I usually stay I guess...Would you two be interested in comin' up there?"  
  
Memphis looked from her Dad, back to Logan confirming her answer. "Nah, I'm not a mutant." She shrugged and smiled.  
  
Logan looked at her curiously. "Well, uh.."  
  
Hell Demon patted Logan's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Logan, we'll be fine on our own." He started walking down the alley, Memphis closely in tow.   
  
Logan scratched the back of his head, watching the two walk away. "Hey, what about a last name for you two?"  
  
Memphis looked back, pausing for just a brief second. "How about Logan?" She watched her Dad shrug, and she winked back at Logan.  
  
He chucked, rolling his eyes and mumbling. "What a trip." Logan started walking off in the opposite direction down the alley.  
  
"Oh, hey Logan." Eddie called back to him.  
  
Logan turned around, quirking an eyebrow. "Hm?"  
  
"Tell Xavier I said thanks for helping me out." Hell Demon winked, grinning at Logan before rounding the corner with his daughter and disappearing.  
  
Logan stared across at the empty street. He didn't remember mentioning Xavier's name. And thanks for helping him? That was odd. Logan shrugged and walked on his way out of the alley. "Maybe it's time I head back ta the school after all."  
  
---------------  
  
*end* 


End file.
